Hidden
by thMarauder101
Summary: Lily and James- best friends, but could there be something beneath the masks they both have put on their friendship? Based on a true story. Rating for sexual refrences.


_Disclaimer_: No copy write infringement is intended. 

_Summary_:Lily and James- best friends, but could there be something beneath the masks they both have put on their friendship? Based on a true story. Rating for sexual refrences. 

Hidden 

**Chapter 1**

        "Brrinnggg" A fifteen year old girl named Lily Evans skipped down mahogany floor of the hallway, singing to herself.

"Heyylooo?" She picked up the receiver, speaking into it with a cheery voice.

"Lily?" A deep, manly voice could be heard on the other end.

        Lily's heart gave a little flutter- it was James. Lily Evans and James Potter had been best friends since third year when they both had started to realize the population of the opposite sex; they were now in fifth year. James was someone Lily could tell everything to, and he to her. She helped him with his girl troubles and friend difficulties. She went to him with dating issues and school problems as well, but what he didn't know was that he was kept in the dark about one VERY important detail…She was madly, deeply, and truly in love with him. And of course, being best friends with him had made her heart fill with love for him even more. After she had realized she was in love with her best friend two years ago, Lily had still dated other guys and tried to deny her feelings, but there was no doubt in her mind, there would never be another guy as sweet, roguishly handsome, intriguing, or sexy as James was to her.

        Lily tried to tune into James's rambling.

"…And so Melanie said that Devonny had told her that she saw _me _and _you_ kissing…" Lily perked up at the mention of this- her green eyes getting brighter, at the thought that maybe, just maybe her dreams for the best 2 years had become reality…

"And I mean how ABSURED is that," James continued on "I mean Lily I can't deny how completely sexy you are but we're best-buddies, and that's it, I tried to explain it to her, but I don't know…I think she might break up with me."

        James was of course talking about his girlfriend for 3 weeks, Melanie Gardino, a sweet dirty blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes and a slightly raspy voice. James had once confided in Lily during one of their late night talks on the girls' dormitory balcony how sexy he thought her voice was. Of course James didn't know that Lily had stayed up more than half the night trying to imitate Melanie's voice.

"…Liiilllyyyy??" James' singsong call brought Lily back into reality.

"O-Oh sorry James" Lily said her head snapping up from where it rested in the palms of her hands on the rose-wood hall table.

"Well that's just rude…you supposed to LISTEN when I complain about my problems!" James pretended to be hurt, but just ended up laughing-the laugh that haunted and lit up Lily's dreams.

Lily hid her feelings like always and replied teasingly "Haha well I can't be your psychiatrist all the time now can I Mr. Sensitive? Did it ever occur to you that I might just have feelings of my own too?"

James just cracked up uncontrollably and Lily joined him, once again ignoring her hearts call to admit to him her true feelings.

        She hung up with James an hour later. Her heart throbbing, and her fingers shaking as they always did whenever he said the words. "Love ya babe." They had started saying they loved each other about a half-a-year ago when James had told Lily, while laughing at some rude joke they shared, he couldn't live without her friendship. This of course raised many a rumors around Hogwarts society, but of course Lily and especially James and squelched them as they continued their routine dating with other people.

        If only they could know the truth about Lily's true feelings for James.

……………………..

        The phone rang once more just as Lily had finished typing up her straight red-brown hair in a high ponytail.

        This time Lily answered it in her room. It was Kristin Alberga, her best friend in the world. Kristin asked Lily if she wanted to hang out tonight, since the rest of their friends except James were at camp or on vacation, Lily quickly agreed and phoned James to ask him to come too.

        They were to arrive at 7, which gave Lily 2 hours to prepare for James' arrival.

………………………..

        This included getting rid of her two sisters for the night, as her parents were in London for the weekend.

"'Tuniaaaa!" Lily screamed down the hallway, unable to conceal her joy at seeing James that night, even though she practically saw him everyday of her life.

"She's downstairs watching TV." Her other sister, Claire, who was 10 told Lily as she peeked her head into her room. 

        Claire looked more like Lily then her other sister, Petunia did, and they both looked unremarkably like their mother, Christina Evans. Claire's hair was slightly more red then Lily's, but would probably get darker as she got older as Lily's had. Claire, had freckles too, which Lily lacked, however they both shared their matching shockingly green emerald eyes. Claire and her mother, were the only people that Lily loved more than her adored friends (besides James of course! ;-)). Kristin Alberga had straight brown hair that was angled starting at her chin going to her shoulders, and had the brightest blue eyes. Sarah Koch had wavy, shiny blonde hair (that Lily was always jealous of) that went to about the middle of her back and hazel eyes. Jennifer (Jenn) Traube had short-styled dark brown straight hair that was layered and angled and that suited her perfectly and brought out her sometimes brown sometimes hazel eyes and beautiful smile that made guys go wild. Lastly, Nicole (Nic) Leigh had black curly, curly hair to her mid-back and brown eyes and was superbly tall, another thing Lily was always jealous of.

        Finally Lily persuaded Petunia to go out with her friends and boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, and surprisingly enough got her to drive Claire over to her friend Catherine's house for a sleepover as well. It was 7:05 when the doorbell rang. Kristin, and James- both living a couple towns over from Lily, had arrived together brooms in hand and cheeks rosy from the whipping wind.

        Lily ushered them inside after hugging Kristin excitedly and receiving a kiss on the cheek from James. It took Lily a full 20 seconds to convince herself that it was just a friendly gesture, and the type of best friend demeanor that James always demonstrated toward Lily.

        It was at that point that Lily realized Kristin was fuming. After a little prying Lily and James finally got the story out of her. Her boyfriend for two months, Shane, had cheated on Kristin…FOR A MUGGLE! Kristin was heartbroken…so James pulled out the only thing that could ever truly blot the pain of a broken heart…alcohol.

        Now, Lily was never a big drinker, but she had a few shots of the Muggle Bacardi….or 12…she couldn't really count by then. She was truly smashed.

        It was about the time she realized her vision was past not being able to see straight when she felt a pair of warm lips on hers and a firm hand on her back. She'd know those lips any day, even from her dreams.

        They belonged to James.


End file.
